


A Persistent Suitor

by Kerowyn_fr



Series: CoraLaw Timetravel AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr
Summary: After being sent in a different timeline, Trafalgar Law finds himself on the receiving end of Rosinante's affections.In response to the request Corazon/Law (Time Travel - Alternate Universe) posted in the collection One Piece slash challenges Trafalgar Law.





	A Persistent Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to One Piece.

Trafalgar Law had been running in the forest for a while, trying to put as much distance between him and his persistent suitor. He stopped near a river to catch his breath and take a break. He thought about the events leading to his actual situation.

_A mad scientist has been tinkering with an ancien artefact able to amplify the power of devil fruits. As it was too dangerous and could fall in bad hands such as Black Beard's, Law and a few others had set out to destroy it. They were successful minus one thing : he was near the artifact when it exploded with a devil fruit in it._

_After waking up, he discovered that he had been sent in another universe similar to his own, at least ten years in the past, but with a few major differences :_

_It was Donquixote Homing who died of illness after he left Mary Geoise with his family._

_Homing's wife didn't die, she was saved with her children by Sengoku the Buddha. They married after a while._

_Rosinante was alive and became a vice-amiral. He was also nicknamed Corazon but for a different reason._

_And even if Doflamingo became a pirate, he wasn't the cruel man like the one in his original universe. But he was as infuriating in Law's opinion. The young pirate had briefly met him, which had almost led to his capture by his pursuer._

_Pursuer who was none other than Donquixote Rosinante. He had been happy to see Rosinante alive and well in this universe. He had even found funny that the older man could be such a casanova, until he found himself on the receiving end of Rosi's affections. He had tried to dissuade the older man, but it seemed to make the marine even more adamant on seducing him._

_And so he fled._

Law was so tired, a little nap was looking very tempting and it was so calm... He realised with a start that there was no sound anymore, which meant... he was near ! He stood up on shaky legs, began to take a few steps back while looking around until his back collided with a hard chest and strong arms encircled his body. His eyes widened.

"Caught you !", Rosinante said happily near his right ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to write his own version, feel free to do so, i would be happy to read it.


End file.
